


home is with you.

by LiamxRaeken



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken’s anchor, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamxRaeken/pseuds/LiamxRaeken
Summary: After the war ended Theo goes home with Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	home is with you.

They won.  
The war was over.

Theo stared at the dead hunters that were laying on the ground of the hospital. He didn’t know what he was going to do now. He could leave Beacon Hills and never come back. He wants to, but he can’t. Liam. It will always be Liam. Liam who pulled Theo out of hell and gave him a second chance at life. Theo will always be his responsibility.

He got pulled away from his thoughts by a voice. “Theo, are you coming?” Liam asked with a concerned face.  
“Uhm, what do you mean?” Theo didn’t understand, it’s not like he was pack or something.  
“My mom is cooking dinner, do you want to come home with me?”  
Theo wasn’t sure. He hasn’t eaten properly in a while so one meal wouldn’t hurt, right?  
“Yeah, sure. Thank you.” Liam gave him a soft smile and Theo smiled back as they got into the car.

Liam opened the door to his house and two seconds later a concerned woman came to check up on them.  
“Oh god, Liam sweetie are you alright?”  
“Yeah...Yeah, we’re okay.”  
“And who might this be.” She didn’t sound mad, only concerned.  
“I’m Theo. I’m one of Liam’s...” Theo didn’t know what they were.  
“Friends...Theo is a friend and I was hoping he could eat dinner with us tonight?” Liam asked his mom.  
“Of course he can, you both look like you could need a shower and some food.”  
“You’re not wrong.” Theo laughed awkwardly, he didn’t know how to feel about this.  
“I’m Jenna. Feel free to use the bathroom I’m sure Liam will show you around.”  
“Okay, thank you Jenna.”  
Liam went upstairs and Theo followed ahead.

“Are we friends?” Theo couldn’t help asking what he’s been dying to ask.  
“Yeah Theo, we’re friends. Because that’s what friends do, they help each other.” Liam smiled at Theo, a wide and genuine smile. It was one of the most breathtaking things Theo ever has seen.  
“Come on, I’ll show you around so you can shower.”

Theo felt much better as he scrubbed of the blood and dirt. He hasn’t been able to shower much lately. Theo borrowed some sweats and a hoodie from Liam. They fitted okay and Liam’s smell on Theo made Theo smile. 

He went downstairs and saw Liam already cleaned up sitting at the table. He looked comfy in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. The sight made Theo smile.  
Theo realized he has been staring for too long.

“Are you going to eat something or what?” Liam said with a smirk.  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
They ate in a comfortable silence when Jenna spoke again.  
“So Theo, are you staying the night here?”  
“No, I’ll probably just go home.” His car actually, but they didn’t need to know that. Liam’s face dropped but didn’t say anything.

“Thank you very much for dinner, Jenna. It was delicious.” Theo thanked her again.  
“No problem, Theo. You’re always welcome here.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Theo smiled.  
“I guess I’ll see you around then?” Liam didn’t seem to happy about Theo leaving already.  
“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for letting me shower here.”  
“No problem. Goodbye then.” Liam answered.  
“Yeah, see you around.”

It was a short walk back to the hospital to get back to his truck. He drove of to a parking spot that seemed empty. He wasn’t too mad because he had showered and has a full stomach.

When he woke up he realized that he didn’t have a nightmare. He was still wearing Liam’s clothes. His smell probably helped him. Oh. Oh Shit.

There was a knock on the window of his car, probably another deputy telling him to leave. Theo sighed.  
“Theo?”  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
Jenna.  
“Uh, hi Jenna.” Theo rolled his window down.  
“What are you doing here?” She had a concerned look on her face.  
“I was uh... I was sitting in my car, yeah.” Theo didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to worry her.  
“And why exactly? I thought you went home yesterday?” She knew.  
“Uh, yeah. Well if you think about it technically I am “home” right now.”  
“What do you mean?...Oh” She walked up to the passenger seat and opened the door. “Drive.”  
“Wait, what? Why?” Theo asked.  
“You’re going to come home with me and you’re going to move in with us.”  
“But...”  
“No, I don’t take no as an answer. Theo, you’re living in your car”  
“Yeah, I noticed that.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I didn’t want to worry you. Sorry.”  
“No, don’t apologize just drive, we’ll figure this out together.”  
“Okay.” Theo drove them home.

“Theo? What happened?” Liam asked as soon as he opened the door.  
“We’ll explain that. Theo carry your bags upstairs.”  
“What’s going on, mom?”  
“Theo’s going to stay here for a while.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I found him sleeping in his car. I couldn’t leave him there, Liam. He’s your friend and we’ll figure this out together.”  
“He was sleeping in his car?!” Liam sounded angry and worried. “Why didn’t he tell me?”  
“I don’t know sweetheart. But we’ll figure it out.” 

Theo came back downstairs.  
“Theo? Are you alright?” Liam asked concerned.  
“Yeah, fine.”  
“How long?”  
“What?”  
“How long have you been sleeping in your car, Theo?”  
“Well, uh. Since you brought me back actually.”  
“Oh Theo.” Liam seemed...sad, angry and concerned. “Why didn’t you just tell me.”  
“I don’t know, Liam. Why would I worry you with my problems?”  
“Because Theo, I care about you.”  
“You shouldn-“ Theo got cut off.  
“Don’t! I care about you, okay? So we’ll get through this together.”  
“Okay.”

“I’ll show you the guest room and I’ll help you unpack your stuff.” Liam offered.  
“Thank you, Liam. Really.” Theo didn’t know how he could thank him.  
He saw Liam staring with a soft smile.  
“What?” Theo asked.  
“Nothing. You’re still wearing my clothes.”  
“Oh, yeah. Do you want them back?”  
“No. No, I like seeing you in my clothes. They suit you.”  
Theo smirked.  
“Dude, no need to be smug right now.”  
“You like seeing me in your clothes huh?”  
“Yeah, so what?” Liam rolled with his eyes. “You’re still wearing them. Why?” Now it was Liam’s time to be smug.  
“Oh, they helped me actually. I didn’t have any nightmares for the first time in a long time. I guess your smell calmed me or something.” Liam’s face softened.  
“Wait. What does that mean?”  
“You know what it means, Liam.”  
“Oh, wow.”  
“Yeah, I realized this morning, I thought you should know.”

“I ment what I said, Theo. I care about you, a lot in fact. And you are also my anchor.”  
“Liam, I also care about you. And it scares me, but I need you to know that I am sorry, so very sorry. “ Theo was on the verge of crying.  
“I know. You’ve changed, Theo. You’re trying and you’re getting better.”  
Liam wrapped Theo up in a long hug.  
“Are you okay?” Liam asked.  
“I will be.” Theo assured him.

They were done unpacking Theo’s stuff when Jenna called them for dinner.

“Are you guys okay?”  
“Yeah, just a little hungry.” Liam replied.

After dinner Theo and Liam helped Jenna with the dishes and they went upstairs.

“Is there anything you want to do?” Liam asked standing awkwardly in his room.  
“Uh, I’m not sure.”  
“Okay, we’ll figure something out.”  
“Do you have something in mind?” Theo asked.  
“We can watch a movie?” Liam proposed.  
“Yeah. Uh can we watch Star Wars? I haven’t seen the new once since...you know...”  
“Yeah! We can definitely watch Star Wars.”  
Liam went downstairs to get some snacks and something to drink.  
Theo got ready and changed in some comfortable clothes, Liam’s clothes.

“Oh, you’re wearing my clothes again.” Liam looked surprised but not disappointed.  
“Yeah. That’s okay right?”  
“Definitely!” Liam really didn’t mind Theo wearing his clothes.  
“So, The Force Awakens then?”

The movie ended and Liam felt a weight on his shoulder. When he looked he saw Theo fell asleep on his shoulder.  
“God, you’re adorable.” Liam said softly.  
Theo looked peaceful and calm. Liam remembered what Theo said about his nightmares. He decided to let Theo sleep in his bed so he wouldn’t have to deal with them. They’ll talk about this tomorrow.

When Liam woke up the next morning he was on top of Theo. Limbs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other’s waist. Liam saw Theo was already awake.  
“Good morning.” Theo said with a soft smile.  
“Good morning. Did you sleep okay?”  
“Yeah. Thank You.”  
“Don’t mention it. I did what I had to.”  
“You don’t owe me anything, Liam.”  
“I know. But I want to. I want to help you with your nightmares, I want to have stupid movie night with you. I want you to wear my clothes and I want to wear yours. I want to hold your hand and play with your soft hair. But most importantly I want to tell you that I care about you and I love you.”  
“You love me?”

Liam realized what he just said. Fuck.

“I do, Theo. So much.”  
“God, Liam.”  
“What’s wrong, Theo? Do you not feel the same way? Of course you don’t, I’m so stu-“  
Liam was cut of by the soft brush of Theo’s lips. It was a short but sweet kiss.  
“Liam, you are an idiot.”  
“I love you too.”

They cuddled and kissed for a while and Theo realized he couldn’t be any happier. The love of his life wrapped up in his arms. He felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people :)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic !!  
> I included some Star Wars because Theo loves Star Wars !!


End file.
